Heartbeat
by RunningWild14
Summary: Her eyes fluttered shut as he placed his hand on her cheek. "I don't know where we're going, I don't know who we are, but you do. You know. The is one thing I need you to say to let me know that you're on the same page as me."
1. Steal My Heart Away

**I was inspired by the song Heartbeat by Enrique feat. Nicole Scherzinger. It is such a beautiful song, with such a gorgeous melody and I immediately thought of Lisburn. I love the sudden bombardment of Lisburn fics! I've also taken to watching the awesome Castle as well : ) I've heard that happens to a lot of Mentalist watchers, as it can be similar with the actors, such as Currie Graham. He was in the classic episode with the mummy's curse!**

"Hey, Teresa." Lisbon opened the glass front door to her apartment, wearing little more than a stunned look on her face. On the other side of the door, standing in the illuminated street, was the last person on Earth she thought would knock on her door at 3'o'clock in the morning.

Walter Mashburn. Yep, the billionaire; standing, dripping wet from the rain, on her front porch. Well that was a surprise if she ever had one. She'd not seen him since their rendezvous a couple of months ago, and yet here he was.

Not that she wasn't happy, she was. She was just over confused with the sudden turn of events. She hadn't even realized it had been raining.

"Walter." She cursed inwardly at her attempt to sound confident, as it came out more like a squeak. She blinked repetitively, until she grasped the fact that he wasn't disappearing. This wasn't a dream, not that she wanted to wake up. "I, uh, thought you were in Europe."

"I was. Spain." He corrected, still dripping wet. "Err, may I come in?"

Before she had time to completely register his sudden movement, he was inside her warm apartment in the middle of Sacramento. He slipped his jacket off, shaking his hair a little, before draping it over the arm of her chair.

"Sorry to intrude on your evening, Teresa." He eyed her legs from a respectable distance, before casting his eye over her small apartment. "Or...not." He glanced back at her, rather disappointed to find her mask firmly back in place.

"What are you doing here, Walter?" He smiled at her question, their eyes meeting after so long. She was first to break the contact, obviously. Her eyes drifted down his form, noting his wet clothing. "You're soaked."

"Well, yes." He stated. "I was in Europe, Spain, as I've already mentioned. They're good on music, Europeans. They have a nice taste in tunes."

"Err..." Lisbon began to feel uncomfortable under his magical gaze. She was only in her football jersey after all. And only that ended mid-thigh; she was bound to be nervous around men. Especially billionaires she'd once had a fling with. "Would you like a drink? Tea?"

She hurriedly disappeared into the calmness of the kitchen, the coolness hitting her legs. She let out a breath she'd previously been oblivious of holding. Bracing herself on the side she switched the kettle on. It only took her a few seconds to notice his presence behind her.

"Milk, one sugar." He broke the uncomfortable silence that settled on her kitchen. She turned around, ready to face the music, to find him drying his hair with one of her tea towels. She attempted to stifle a laugh, and failed.

He raised an eyebrow at her giggling state. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No." She shook her head, as if trying to shake of the laughter. "I just never expected you to be in my kitchen...drying your hair with my favourite tea towel."

"Ah..." He looked at the cloth in his hands and frowned. "Sorry."

"Nah, don't be, It's okay." She smirked at him.

They smiled at each other, politely. She silently prayed that he couldn't see her heated cheeks under the bad lighting conditions. A serious look danced on the contours of her face.

"What are you really doing here Walter?" She asked, pushing off the counter and gaining on him slowly. Like a predator ready to pounce.

"Honestly?" He threw the cloth on the worktop. "I missed you, Teresa." He stepped forwards.

Lisbon's world suddenly lost balance. He missed her? Well they were new words to her ears. Her fists formed balls out of pride.

"You missed me?" She shook her head confused. "What do you mean?"

"Ha, really?" He came towards her, suddenly intruding on her personal space. She stepped back in order to restore a little of the balance he'd taken. "Who's your favourite Spanish artist?"

"W-what?" She cursed herself for stuttering. Her heart clenched, as he drew closer to her. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her cheeks, making the pink tinge in her cheeks stronger.

"Who is your favourite Spanish artist?" He repeated, closer to her.

"Err...I don't know." She looked up into his eyes. "Why?"

The balls her fists had made flattened as she felt his breath grow stronger, the soft puffs of air on her cheek turning into rapid pants. She reached up, her palms flattening on his chest.

"When I was in Spain, there was a song. It would play everywhere I went. It made me think of you." He said truthfully, his hands resting on her hips gently, pulling her a little bit closer. "I've been gone two months, Teresa. The night I spent with you before I left made me feel alive again. You made me feel alive again."

"W-what was the song?" She could feel his breath on her lips now.

"First, tell me, who is you're favourite Spanish artist?" She shrill of the kettle did nothing but make the tension in the situation increase.

"Err...I like Shakira, I guess…and Enrique?" She tested, wanting to be right, for him; in so many more ways.

"Stop stealing my heart away, Teresa." Her eyes fluttered shut as he placed his hand on her cheek. "I don't know where we're going, I don't know who we are, but you do. You know. The one thing I need you to say to let me know that you're on the same page as me."

Then she knew. She knew what he wanted, and why he wanted it. She knew what she had to say, and It made her think. What she was about to say held the whole balance of their universe in place...and she was about to throw it off course again. She opened her eyes, as he brushed his thumb over her lips.

It seemed like forever until..."I can feel your heartbeat." She felt him smile, his arms encircling her waist drawing her closer to him. She watched his every move with keen jade eyes, wishing him closer, needing him closer...wanting him closer. And soon enough, he was happy to oblige.

**I want to continue this, so let me know what you guys think!**

**Taz xx**


	2. I Can Feel Your Heartbeat

**I am in love with this coupling. I just love him, and we all love her! This song holds so much for them I think, and I just wanted to express that. It's a little short of dialogue until the end. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist but I want to own Currie Graham ; ) **

The next time Lisbon awoke in Mashburn's arms, it felt right. It felt like she'd found a missing piece in her puzzle, the star of her movie, the inspiration of her book. He was providing her with warmth that not only heated her body, but it heated her heart too. She didn't dare move. She really didn't want to wake the peaceful billionaire resting beside her. But, all in all, she had to. Unless she really wanted that angry phone call from Hightower that she was bound to recieve if she didn't move.

Carefully, she unwound the strong arms that encircled her waist and wriggled out of the covers. She turned back to watch him, still deep in slumber, before quickly retrieving her clothes from the floor. Sure, she'd wear other clothes to work, but she really didn't want him to wake up and find her underwear still on the floor. That, would be embarassing; most importantly on her part.

She checked the time, 6:55am. She hurried to the bathroom and cleaned herself up. She changed in record time, and within the ten minuites she'd been up she was ready to fly out of the door.

She just had one thing to do first. Finding a piece of paper she quickly scribbled the following:

_Good Morning Walter,_

_Coffee is in the machine._

_Have got a case, I'll call you._

_Love, Teresa xx_

She put the pen down and left the note by the bedside. She leant down and pressed a delicate kiss on his temple, before disappearing downstairs.

Lisbon was in the bullpen before the clock striked 7:15, leaning on Van Pelts desk with a coffee cup in her hand. The case they'd caught was all the way out in Pheonix, and Cho and Rigsby had been unfortunate enough to be on desk duty when the phone rung. Which also meant that they were already halfway to Pheonix when the clock did strike 7:15am.

"How was your evening Boss?" Van Pelt chirped. Lisbon couldn't stop the smile that broke out onto her face.

"Lovely actually. It was way better that I thought It would be." Seemingly lost in her thoughts, Lisbon didn't notice the blonde pain in the ass enter the bullpen. Well that was until said blonde pain in the ass spoke.

"Good Morning Guilable Grace." He called over his tea, and soon descended onto his couch. "Lisbon, who made you so happy?"

"Uh, no one." She was thrown a little off guard by his accurate assumption.

"Sure...I'm guessing it was a man." He yawned, and streched against his couch, like a cat ready for a nap.

"Nobody made me happy, Jane." She turned to leave the bullpen. "And stop picking on Grace!"

She'd been working on paperwork for five hours straight before Rigsby and Cho stumbled into the bullpen. Rigsby was screaming about a scorpian or some kind, and Cho was screaming back at him about them being nocturnal animals. For Lisbon, It had been a normal morning. Jane picking on Grace, leading to Grace hiding in the privacy of Lisbon's office for most of the morning, until Hightower knocked on the door for a briefing. Cho and Rigsby had already started yelling and it was only mid-day. It was a new record for them, she noted.

The only thing different about her today was the fact that her mind had been occupied with a certain song, and a certain man. Jane had noticed to, and had already pulled her up on checking her phone every few minutes. She'd replied with an excuse saying she was waiting for her brother to call. But she'd known he knew it was another lie. He always knew.

She checked her phone again. But, to her surprise it _had_ finally recieved a message.

_I had a lovely time with you last night, and hope to see you again. Walter xx_

What Lisbon hadn't expected was for her heart to melt. She'd spent the evening in the arms of a man who she'd been thinking about since early November. And now he wanted to see her again. She could barely contain her excitement, boiling over a little and releasing a tiny squeak, before regaining her composure and nonchalantly replying.

_Sure. Tonight? Teresa xxx_

Okay, well it was meant to be nonchalant until she went a little rogue with the kisses.

By the end of the day she'd arranged a date with Mashburn, and solved a case. Which also meant she'd had to come up with an excuse to give case closed pizza a miss. In the end she'd just settled on telling them she had a date.

Yes, it was with an entirely sexy billionaire who flew across the world to declare his new found feelings for her, who just happened to go by the name of Walter Mashburn. But they didn't need to know everything...

7:30pm that night Teresa was stood in front of her mirror clad in skinny jeans and a tank top. She decided to go all cool cop on him and add a brown leather jacket to her suave appearance.

The doorbell rung, causing her to jump and fall flat on her bottom. Okay...not so suave.

She hurried downstairs to unbolt the door, to find him standing there in a sexy tuxedo.

"Wow, I didn't know about the dress code." Teresa muttered, her gaze drifting to his hands. Red roses. Traditional and sweet. She put them in a vase after sharing a very intense kiss with him, that made her melt.

"You look beautiful." He stated knowingly, 'Charming' apparently tattoed on his forehead. He was behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist before she could go anywhere. "I wanted to kiss you all day, Teresa. You have know idea what you do to me."

She placed the vase on the side before she dropped it. She turned around to face him, and before long his lips where on hers again.

"So, where are you taking me? And do I need to go change?" She fiddled with his tie, straightening it before kissing him quickly and darting away.

"You don't need to change. We're going to a little place that I know you'll love. I wanted to take you there when we first met, you know." He stated.

She grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers on their walk to the car. "Well you can now."

"...so Jane grabbed the keys from Van Pelt's jacket and hid them in Cho's desk. Grace went mad on Cho and Cho blammed Rigsby, who started on Cho about the whole Scorpian fiasco in the desert. It was quite entertaining...right down to Hightower backhanding Jane." Lisbon sipped at her martini, and snuggled comfortable into Walter's embrace. His arm was draped around the back of their small booth, fiddling with her hair. Her legs were strewn loosly over his thighs and he traced patterns on her calf through her jeans.

"She hit him?" He asked.

"Yeah, and he cried like a baby. It was vey amusing." She rested her head on his shoulder. "You know, I usually don't do this whole touchy feely stuff with guys." She said honestly.

"So you're saying I'm the first guy you've been like _this_ with. In this position?" He raised his eyebrow at her and rubbed her leg. Lisbon nodded silently, and brought her hand up to rest on his chest.

"I like it. This seems natural with you for some reason." She looked up at him, their eyes locking. "I'm falling for you Walter." She stated.

A heartful smile spread across his lips. "Ah, Teresa...I already fell for you." He kissed her tenderly, wanting to savour their moment. A familair melody filled their ears.

_"Heartbeat. Heartbeat. Heart-heartbeat. Heartbeat. Heartbeat. Heartbeat. Heart-heartbeat. I saw you talking on the phone, I know that you are not alone. But you're stealing my heart away, yeah you're stealing my heart away..."_

"Well thats uncanny." Walter chuckled. "Care to dance dear?" She smiled up at him and reluctantly accepted.

Soon they were swaying on the dancefloor, her head resting intimately on his shoulder, his arms wrapping tightly around her lithe form.

_"I can feel your heatbeat 'she said to me'...That I could steal your heart away, I could steal your heart away. No matter what it is you think, I'm not the kind of girl to blink and give my heart away, stop trying to steal my heart away...I don't know where were going, I don't know who we are, I can feel your heartbeat..."_

She was lost in his embrace; lost in the music that was their song. She didn't realize it at first, she hadn't wanted to notice it before. But not matter what she did she could no longer deny her feelings for Walter Mashburn. After all, they are so much more than she thought she could feel. All for the man who flew across the world to tell her...he could feel her heartbeat.

**Let me know what you think! **

**Taz xx**

**PS. Has anyone every stolen your heart away?**


	3. She Said To Me

**Thank you guys soooo much for reviewing my last story! I'm sorry I didn't reply, so I'm just gonna do special thanks here! Information Specialist - I totally agree with Hightower liking Jane waaay too much! But I had to write it in! Jisbon4Ever - Thank you for your legend comments, they always make me laugh! Jisbon-Fan - I am sooo jealous of you having this song on your ipod! I can't get it on mine, stupid computer! I'm sorry about the truck thing... Anni - I shall deliver Lisburn! Avelynn Tame - Thank you! Your name is awesome BTW! Holz9364 - I know what you mean Lisburn...I'm the same! : D **

**So here is Chapter 3 of my second Lisburn story! **

A sleeping raven haired beauty rolled over in her slumber. Her new pillow, a man's well sculpted chest. Her hand rest on his abdomen, rising with each of his breaths. His arm wrapped around her shoulders protectivly, keeping her trapped against his warm chest. It wasn't long until he started playing with her raven locks, twirling pieces in between his fingers. He watched her sleep, keeping her closer to him with every breath.

When she did finally awake, a few minutes later, he fiegned sleep. His arm falling away from her quickly.

Lisbon giggled and looked up at the calm contours of his face. Well they were calm, until he started laughing. Her eyes widened in alarm and he grabbed her quickly.

"I wasn't watching you sleep..." Her scream was muffled by his attacking embrace. In defence all she could do was laugh...which would have worked out bad if she were attacking a criminal; not that Walter Mashburn wasn't a genious in espionage.

"I didn't say you were." He muttered into her hair, grabbing her from behind now. She kicked and laughed at his attempts to tickle her.

"Walter. Walter. Waaaaalllterr!" She was forced to take attack, and use the nearest thing as a weapon...which consisted of a very fluffy pillow. Walter gasped as the pillow met his face, causing him to roll off of her. Lisbon smiled triumphantly. Lesson one, do not mess with a cop. It was almost safe to say, lesson learned.

Walter lay on his back, breathing deeply. "Evil." He pointed at her.

"Duh." Was her reply. She smiled down at him and slapped his chest playfully. "What do you want for breakfast, Mister?"

"Hmmm..." He placed his hand underneath his chin and tapped for effect. "Bacon and eggs sound good to you?"

She nodded, and rolled off the bed to find her clothes. Today, she was forced to wear the same outfit as yesterday...she was at his place after all. She cringed at the thought of wearing the same underwear. She made a mental note; always take spare underwear on dates.

"Great. I'll call down to Mary..." He retrieved his phone from the bedside table and phoned downstairs to the kitchen. That in itself impressed Lisbon. She'd been forced to make everything for herself her whole life.

Spotting her jeans she ran across the room in her underwear to pick them up. When she turned back, two keen eyes were watching her. She blushed.

"Okay so...maybe I'm watching you." He put his hands up in an 'I surrender' gesture. "You're a beautiful woman, what do you expect?"

Lisbon had by now already placed her hands sternly on her hips. "Watch it, Mister." She warned

"That's what I was doing." He stated, managing to duck in time before another pillow hit him...except it flew straight over his head and out the window behind him. Lisbon cringed as she heard the splash, where it had knocked over a near by plant, which was now swimming in the pool.

Walter's eyes widened as he looked out the window. "Ohh...thats gonna take a while to clear up." He muttered.

Lisbon gasped. "Ooops...sorry." He turned back to her and shrugged in return.

"We better get you your morning coffee..." He mumbled, and grabbed his bath robe from the back of the bedroom door. They headed downstairs, where they were suddenly bombarded by Leslie, Walter's assisstant.

"Uh Mr. Mashburn! What was that noise outside?" She asked as she rounded the kitchen corner. "I heard like a huge crash, what is going on?"

"Just pillow fighting, Leslie, nothing to worry about." Walter's arm snaked around Lisbon's waist as she reached for the coffee pot.

"Right...well Markam Shankar called and wants to arrange that transfer, he wants you to sign the deal by Tuesday." Leslie begun, sitting across the breakfast bar. Lisbon ignored her comments as the girl reeled of a list of duties to impress her boss. She couldn't care less really, she just wanted to taste the bacon that she could smell. "And your new car is in the garage, Mr. Mashburn."

"New car?" Lisbon asked, glancing questioningly at him. She sipped at her coffee.

"Yeah, you can't beat a cherry red ferrari." He kissed her cheek and turned back to Leslie.

"Anything else, or can I enjoy breakfast with my girlfriend in peace?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Of course, Mr. Mashburn. But you might wanna check out the tabloids, Sir." And with that Leslie dissappeared out into the large hallway.

"Huh, I think she has an attitude problem." He contemplated. Just then a woman dressed in white layed their breakfast on the table.

"Bon appetite!" Mary smiled at them, and then dissappeared as quickly as she came.

"Girlfriend?" Lisbon spun in her seat at looked questioningly at the man clad only in a bath robe. She leant back on the counter and crossed her legs.

"Well, yes. I was hoping that after last night, actually two nights ago, that we would be a couple now." He leant forwards, towering over her. Lisbon's sense of control seemed to leak from her body as soon as her leaned towards her. She gulped.

"I have a reputation to uphold you know." She replied, reaching for her knife and fork. "But right now I am really hungry."

Walter reached for the TV remote a couple of bites later. He turned to the news, before sipping at his morning coffee.

_"And last but not least, Billionaire Walter Mashburn was seen in a comprimising position with Agent Teresa Lisbon from the CBI last night, at Frankies resturant in Sacramento."_

"What?" Lisbon's eyes widened as she watched the footage of her sitting in Walters lap. Oh, she knew there was a reason why she didn't snuggle.

_"Welcome wife number five!" _The young blonde news reporter was begginning to irritate Lisbon a little too much. She was seriously comtemplating marching right down to the studio's in LA, and giving her a piece of cop from hell.

"Oh, wow, that is cheap! 'Welcome wife number five'...seriously?" Walter's brow furrowed. "I am not a man whore." He glared at the TV monitor.

"I can't believe they have a video of me sitting in your lap." Lisbon's head met her hand with a resounding thud. "How do they even know I'm a cop?"

"So this is what Leslie meant by 'You might want to check the tabloids'." He theorised. "Well...at least it's a good shot of us. We look cute." And with that he began eating his breakfast.

**I love, love, love, love, love, love-I'm not going to stop- love, love, love, love, love, love, love...THIS COUPLE. Okay...I had to stop.**

**Taz xx**


	4. No matter what it is you think

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. I apologize, my mind has been otherwise occupied recently with the big shift in two of my fav TV show's couples! I'm guessing most of you already know about the whole Castle/Beckett kiss. OMG. And my other fav couple (from Primeval) are together! Abby and Connor = serious cuteness. Also, there has been a lack of Jisbon recently in the show, but according to Simon Baker they make up for it in the TWO HOUR LONG FINALE! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I'm now officially OVER EXCITED! My head will explode with Romance. *Brains all over keyboard*...thats gonna take a while to clean up...**

"So Boss, when were you planning on telling us that the guy you ditched us for last night was a billionaire?" Rigsby called as soon as Lisbon entered the bullpen. In return. she sent him her best death glare.

"Shut it, pigface." She sneered at him, immediatly turning her attention to her consultant, she watched as he stumbled into the bullpen.

"Hey Frank! People are walking here!" Jane called after the new rookie in Organized Crimes tripped him up. His tea was almost thrown on Van Pelt's desk. Which caused Lisbon to register Van Pelt's wide eyes, and her hands thrown up in the 'I'm innocent' gesture.

Jane tutted and placed his tea down on his desk. Much to the suprise of...every single person on the third floor of the CBI building. Sighing, he sat down in his chair and switched on his computer. He pulled the desk draw key from his pocket and unlocked the draw.

All of this was happening under the watch of the whole SCU team. Lisbon stared in amazement.

"Er, Jane? Whats gotten into you?" She asked, clearly astonished by the turn of events.

Jane pulled out a disposable camera and dumped it onto his desk. "Eh, I just thought you might want to see some gorgeous photos I took last night."

Lisbon froze. He hadn't? Surely?

Rigsby sniggered, earning a thump in the arm from Cho.

"You son of a bitch!" Lisbon snapped, pacing towards Jane in rappid strides. "What the hell where you playing at?"

Jane smiled. "Sorry Lisbon but it's not what you think." He stood up. "The photo's that made there way into the tabloids were not taken by this camera, I assure you."

"Then what the hell, Jane?" She was beginning to attract the atttention of others, just before her phone rang. "Hang on. Lisbon."

_"Hey, honey. Look, I'm about to do something we may regret later..."_

"Walter, what do you mean?"

Jane raised his eyebrows in Lisbon's direction. He looked concerned.

_"I'm going on Ellen Degeneres to discuss US." _

..."You _what?"_

**Apologies again, yes their is little Lisburn in this chapter. And whadd'ya guys think? **

**Come on, review...You know you want to... : P**

**Taz xx**


End file.
